Candy Juice
by ZeeRogueoftheMirrors
Summary: Riku came over to Sora's for some fun, but the brunette seems only interested in eating candy. What can a little 'candy juice' do to aide Riku?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Starburst or any candy for that matter. I wished I owned Marluxia's hair, though. **

**Warning: Kinky candyness and smut galore. This is YAOI!**

**What do you call 'candy juice' anyways?**

**_Candy Juice_**

* * *

"Where is it?" Sora asked as he dug around in his closet buried deep in piles of clothes and plushies.

"What are you looking for Sora?" inquired the spiky haired brunette's 'best friend', Riku.

"Something," was Sora's vague reply.

Riku sighed and sat down on Sora's bed. He was feeling frustrated at his smaller 'friend'. Maybe 'friend' wasn't the right term as they had been dating for quite a wile now. The silver haired boy had come over knowing Sora would be alone with the intention of having some 'fun'. However, the brunette seemed oblivious to Riku's true intentions.

"Ah ha, found it!" exclaimed Sora emerging from his piles of plushies with a box in hand.

"What's in that?" Riku asked.

Sora smiled largely and chuckled before turning blue eyes to the contents of the box, a longing look in them. "Candy."

Riku rolled his eyes. _Oh brother!_

"Want some, Riku?"

The silver haired boy shook his head. "No, you just have fun with your candy."

Sora shrugged and started stuffing colorful candies into this mouth crunching and chewing on them. Riku watched wide eyed disgusted yet oddly turned on by the display before him. Sora's face was a vision of bliss and craze. He looked like an unbelievably adorable madman, and Riku wanted to know what sort of psychotic things the brunette could do.

It was jsut as Sora had popped a citrus flavored chewy candy in his mouth, sucking it intently, that he began to choke.

"Sora, are you okay?" Riku asked alarmed coming to Sora's side.

"I'll (cough) be (cough) fine (cough, cough). Just got (cough, wheeze) candy juice stuck in my throat (cough)."

"Candy juice?" Riku lifted an eyebrow at the other.

Sora waved his hand at Riku. "You know, candy juice, candy juice. The stuff that the candy leaves in your mouth when you suck on it." And he popped another chewy candy into his mouth as if the one before hadn't caused him to almost need CPR (not that Riku minded giving mouth to mouth to his boyfriend).

"Actually, I don't know," Riku said cupping Sora's chin so they were face to face. "Why odn't you show me."

"Ri-," but Sora was cut off by Riku's lips on his. He opened his mouth to try to ask what Riku was doing, but felt the silver haired boy's tongue slip into the crevices of his mouth massaging and mapping a path in it. All thought was lost to him after that.

After a few minutes of intense kissing, Riku pulled back leaving Sora flushed and breathless lying on the floor. He smiled down at the cute picture below him and licked his lips. They were sweet and sticky just like Sora.

"Ri-ku," Sora breathed out wiggling uncomfortably. It seemed Riku was finally going to get what he had come over for.

The silver haired boy bent his head down until his lips just barely brushed against Sora's ear. "I want to taste more of your 'candy juice', Sora."

The brunett blushed a little, and whined, "Riiiikuuuu!"

Riku caught sight of the box of candy Sora had been eating from and took one of the multi-colored sweets popping it into his mouth. He noticed Sora's eyes go wide and stare at Riku like a child whose candy had been stolen from them. Which, technically, it had. Smirking, Riku got off his boyfriend and climbed onto the bed with the box of candies in his hand. He waved them over the sighed of the bed. "If you want them, Sora, come get them."

There was a small growl from the floor before Riku found the brunette on top of him pinning him down. "Candy."

"Sora?"

Sora dropped his head to the silver haired boy's and kissed him, kiss tongue prying eagerly at the other's mouth. Riku teased his boyfriend for a little not letting him in before finally giving in. They fought for the piece of candy still in Riku's mouth. Eventually, Riku gave up the candy letting Sora wrap his tongue around the fruity sweet sliding into his own mouth before sitting up only holding the silver haired boy down with his legs on Riku's sides. His face was the picture of satisfaction as he contently sucked on the candy only paying attention to the sweet juice stinging the insides of his mouth vulnerable. Riku smirked and took this opportunity to switch their positions.

The sudden movements caused Sora to start choking on the candy again. "Ri...Riku."

"Hmm," hummed the silver haired boy plunging his mouth toward the brunette.

Instinctively, Sora swallowed at the sudden invasion of another tongue in his mouth. He was so preoccupied with that tongue that he didn't notice Riku working at his pants, undoing the buttons and slowly pulling down his legs. With their mouths finally parted, Sora was surprised to see not only his pants off, but Riku's shirt almost completely off. He stared at the silver boy's chest as Riku finished pulling his shirt off until his eyes found something much more interesting. Riku's pants were bulging and Sora's eyes widened when he realized what his boyfriend wanted. He reached out a hand to the other's zipper and was about to help with the clothes distributing when he was pushed back down. He felt lips kissing up his neck nipping at sensitive spots before landing by his ear, warm air carressing it.

"I want to taste your 'candy juice', Sora."

Sora stared at the ceiling confused for a few seconds blinking, confused of what his boyfriend meant. There was candy spread all across the bed that Riku was welcomed to, and they'd already fought over a piece. What could Riku mean?

"Oh,..."Sora exclaimed feeling his manhood being surrounded by Riku's mouth. "that's what you meant!"

Riku chuckled deep in his throat causing a shiver to run through Sora at the way it felt vibrating against his sensitive skin. At the reaction he was getting, Riku started bobbing his head up and down reach a hand up to slither under Sora's shirt. He ran his tongue up and down the flesh in his mouth to distract Sora from his hands as they wandered looking for the pink buds just inches from his fingers. Once he'd found them, Riku pinched and caressed making Sora mew in pleasure.

He could feel the precum now leaking into his mouth and pulled away. Sora growled cutely in irritation, but went back to moaning when Riku's hands and mouth switched placing. "Ri-ku."

After a few more minutes of this, Riku covered Sora's shaft with his mouth again knowing that the other was only a few seconds from coming. When he heard Sora's quick intake of breath, he readied himself as seed spilled into his mouth. He swallowed, pulling back to stare at his spasming lover, and licked his lips.

"Your 'candy juice' is sweet, Sora," stated Riku.

"Ew, Riku, don't eat that," whispered Sora, not quite over his orgasm.

"It's your turn," Riku said before spreading Sora's legs and diving in.

"Riku, wai..." Sora tried to scream, but was cut off as Riku slammed accurately into his prostrate on the first thrust. "Ah, uhh, huh!"

Riku pounded in and out, in and out, working off all the irritation he'd felt from his oblivious boyfriend and letting his body show off his love. He knew Sora's body, the sweetness of it and every sensitive spot, and worked at them with his ends. He ran his finger's teasingly up and down Sora's shaft while pounding like a mad man into the brunette hitting his sweet spot every time.

"Riku, Ri-ku, Ri...ku," said Sora, his mind swimming with pleasure.

"Sora," said Riku softly before thrusting in one last time.

"Uuuuuhhhhh!" yelled Sora as he came again feeling Riku's fluid shoot inside him.

They laid next to each other for silently for a few moments before Riku reached out a hand and grabbed a stray candy. He turned to Sora smirking and said, "Open your mouth."

Sora obeyed letting Riku drop a candy into his mouth. He sucked on it happily before coughing. "(cough) Candy juice (cough) stuck in (cough, wheeze) throat."

Riku chuckled, "Here, let me help you with that," before crushing their mouths together for another round.

* * *

**Woot! It's a oneshot. Hoped you liked. I think I'm getting better at lemons, I don't get as embarrassed when I write them anymore, heh. ^^**

**Please read and Review**

**-- Zee ;)**


End file.
